


Less Talking

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Short, post-monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “-meet in the middle,” Eliot stopped and snapped his fingers in front of Quentin’s eyes, “are you listening to me?”“You’re really pretty.”“I know.” he smiled, until he noticed how Quentin was looking at him, so fully, “Q, are you like, drunk?”





	Less Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

“-meet in the middle,” Eliot stopped and snapped his fingers in front of Quentin’s eyes, “are you listening to me?”

 

“ _ You’re really pretty. _ ”

 

“I know.” he smiled, until he noticed how Quentin was looking at him, so  _ fully _ , “Q, are you like, drunk?”

 

“What? No. It’s just that I, hm, missed looking at you?” 

 

Quentin’s voice sounded sad, wishful, so Eliot cupped his face and brushed his thumb over his cheek softly, but before he could say something or do anything else, Q’s lips were on his. And before Quentin could pull away - because that’s what he always did, scared of Eliot’s reaction perhaps - Eliot grabbed the back of his neck, to drown in the softness of him, to pull him ever closer.

 

Biting his lower lip, gently, Q almost melted right into him and that was honestly one of the best feelings ever; having this sweet, brave, beautiful man turn into sweet honey under his touches. Somehow, someway, Quentin found his way on top of Eliot’s lap, and that was another one of life’s finest things.

 

Quentin pushed him away, their foreheads touching, their breathing mingling, “What- what were you saying? About the middle?”

 

“Q, I love you. But that’s really not important right now. Not when I have you like  _ this _ .”

 

“Yeah that’s fair.” as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eliot was pushing him down, and kissing him breathless once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
